


In Sight

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: POV Third Person, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-04
Updated: 2006-01-04
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: It won't be long now.





	In Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: In Sight 

Author: mimic117 

Email: 

Rating: NC-17 

Category: S,V for voyeur 

Summary: It won't be long now. 

Archive: I'll do Gossamer and Ephemeral myself. Anyone else is free to filch at will. 

Disclaimer: The XF characters belong to CC and company. The rating belongs to the MPAA who have nothing whatsoever to do with this story. The voyeur is mine. 

Author's Notes: Written for the Fandomonium Voyeurism challenge. 

Beta Thanks: To my untiring Twinsy for her constant efforts to make me a better writer in spite of myself. 

Visit all my fics at the little house that XochiLuvr built: http://www.mimicsmusings.com   
Your depravity levels may vary. 

* * *

In Sight  
by mimic117 

He doesn't know I watch him. And I've been watching for months. 

Getting into the apartment building across from his is easy. People never bother to know their neighbors anymore. All I have to do is hang around until someone comes out or goes in. Not one person has bothered to make sure I have a right to be here. Which is good because I don't. 

I just want to use the roof. 

Sometimes I'll sit here for hours with the telephoto lens of my digital camera trained on his windows. I take pictures when I have a good shot, but I just like to watch, too. I'm getting better at keeping track of his work schedule. At first, I spent a lot of time waiting for him to come home. Now, if he's home, I'm here too. I have the perfect perch from which to enjoy my Beautiful Fox. 

Everyone else calls him Mulder, but that sounds like "mud." Like "mold." Like "muddle." Those words are too ugly for someone as beautiful as Fox. My momma told me only beautiful words should be used for beautiful people. 

I love to watch my Beautiful Fox, no matter what he's doing. I've taken pictures of him playing basketball, going for a run, walking home from the store, even in the shower at the Bureau swimming pool. That one was really hard to get. I had to crawl into the ceiling above the locker room, but it was worth the trouble. His golden skin looked wonderful, all covered with suds and water. I can hardly wait to touch it. 

He wears really nice suits that make him look handsome and professional, but they hide his true beauty. When we're together, he won't have to hide from me. I'll make sure he knows how much I like his firm chest and flat abdomen, those lovely, muscled swimmer's arms and legs. He won't ever have to cover them up anymore, the way he does around his partner. 

But Fox isn't just handsome. He's intelligent, too. I can tell, even though we've only spoken to each other once. When he helped me pick up the folders I dropped last week, the look in his eyes told me that he understood how we belong together. He even smiled and touched my hand when he gave them to me and said "Here you go." 

We'll be together soon. I just need to finalize my plans. 

Earlier today, his partner hit him. Right in front of everyone! I didn't hear what he'd said, but she suddenly reached out and slapped him on the arm as they were walking out of the building at lunchtime. I was right behind them and saw the whole thing. He laughed, but I could tell he was hurt by her cruelty. His eyes were so sad that she would treat him that way. That's not how Momma taught me to treat beautiful people. She said beautiful people like me were special and should be cherished. Agent Scully doesn't deserve to have such a beautiful partner. 

OH! There he is! He just walked past the window on his way to the kitchen. He came home an hour ago but I haven't seen him since. I'm glad I was right about him being home tonight. Recently I keep missing him somehow. He isn't supposed to be out of town, but he sometimes doesn't come home after work. A few times he stayed away for more than one night. I don't know how I missed that in his paperwork. I always make sure to check carefully. 

When I found out where Fox worked, I thought I'd have a lot of trouble getting hired by the FBI, but it was almost too easy. Maybe it was just luck, but I like to think it was fate that I showed up at the temp agency with the right skills just when there was a nasty flu epidemic. People are never as careful about security when they have an emergency. And once I was hired, it wasn't any trouble at all to make sure a few people in the right department came down sick so there'd be an opening for me. Now I get to see his requests for out-of-town cases so I can keep track of where he is at all times. 

His signature is beautiful -- bold and confident, like Fox himself. 

He's back from the kitchen with a beer. He's sitting down in front of the TV the way he does most nights. It's our own private ritual. He gets a beer and then spends the rest of the evening on his couch, right where I can see him. He even falls asleep there sometimes. I keep one of those pictures under my pillow and kiss it goodnight. We always sleep together. 

I wish he wasn't wearing a t-shirt. I'd rather see his chest. 

Most nights he doesn't move except to change channels or go to the bathroom. I know how his apartment looks inside -- I took a tour of the one right below his when it was for lease a couple months ago. I thought about renting it, but I've already rented a house and I can see everything from this spot on the roof. It was hard, but I decided to stick to my plan. I'm sure Fox would have liked me to move into his building, but he'll understand when I tell him why I didn't. 

He puts the beer bottle down and leans over to answer the phone. I take a picture when he brings the receiver up to his ear. Soon he won't have to be bothered by phones ringing and boring people calling. I'll make sure of that. 

Who can he be talking to? He's never touched himself while he was on the phone before. I've seen him masturbate when he was watching television, but never while on the phone. I took my favorite picture during one of those times -- a close-up of his face when he came. He was _so_ beautiful, I couldn't resist. I love that photo. 

When we're all alone, I'll be able to see him come up close instead of through a camera lens. 

He's still rubbing himself and I can see the outline of his penis getting longer inside his pants. The first time I saw it, I was surprised by how long and thick he is. You'd never tell just from looking at him that he's so well-endowed. I wonder if the person he's talking to knows he's touching himself. Maybe he's doing it for me, instead. 

He has beautiful hands. They're not veiny or rough, like most men's hands. And big! He can hold a basketball in one palm without straining. I've seen him do it. His fingers are long, almost elegant, but strong and capable, too. I can hardly wait for him to take his penis out of his jeans and wrap his fingers around it. The first time he did that, I couldn't stop taking pictures. I took so many, they're almost like one of those motion picture flip-books if you look at them one after the other. I'll share those with him once we're together. I don't want anyone else to see them. 

He's unzipping his pants. Why doesn't he put the phone down? It must be awkward trying to do that one-handed. I can see the dark hair in his groin -- he's not wearing anything under his jeans. I've noticed that before. I've tried to check at work, to see if he's wearing anything under his suit pants, but I can't tell. I hope he is. I wouldn't want women to be staring at him and speculating about it. That wouldn't be right. 

Oh, he's so beautiful like this. He's pulled out his penis and is stroking it with his long fingers. But he's still talking on the phone! The person on the other end must know what he's doing by now. I don't like someone else listening in on our private time together. 

There! He's hanging up the phone. But he hasn't stopped masturbating. In fact, he's speeding up. From the way his face is scrunched, it looks like he's in pain, but I know he's just feeling really good. I can't get over how beautiful he is. 

I'm glad I bought a larger memory card last week. I don't want to miss anything. 

He pushes his other hand inside his jeans. He must be close to coming. I can see his fingers working under the denim while he continues to pull and stroke his penis. It's a good thing this camera has an automatic advance. I'd never be able to take pictures this fast on my own. 

Suddenly he arches and cries out. Creamy fluid spurts all over his t-shirt as he pulls even harder. I can see him saying something the whole time I'm taking one photo after another. I can't hear him, but I can tell that he's saying "Julie." He says it over and over again, as if he knows that I'm watching. 

I'll have to stay up late tonight, downloading and organizing all these pictures, but it will be worth feeling tired at work. I hope I have enough ink cartridges and photo paper. 

I need to get him away from this place and the people who don't treat him right. It won't be long now. I'll send my letters and some of the pictures to him tomorrow. When he sees that I know how beautiful he is, he'll understand that we should be together. Then I'll take him away from all the people who don't appreciate what a beautiful man he is. 

Especially his partner. She doesn't deserve someone like Beautiful Fox. Unlike her, I _know_ how he should be treated. When he's with me, he'll be cherished instead of abused. It'll be just the two of us from now on. 

Someplace where no one will ever find him. 

* * *

**THE END**

Author's note: This is actually a prequel to a story I've been working on for two years. The challenge seemed like the perfect opportunity to take a look at Mulder through the eyes of someone who has special plans for him. 

Challenge elements:  
Scully or other POV  
Watching Mulder doing anything  
Pure description or very little dialog 

Feedback: 

Homepage: http://www.mimicsmusings.com 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **In Sight**  
Author: mimic117  
Details: 9k  ·  NC-17  ·  Standalone  ·  01/04/06  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Vignette     
Characters: Third person POV     
SUMMARY: It won't be long now. 


End file.
